Slender Fingers
by Coiled-Relic
Summary: LOLmy title sucks! Um... Maka unintentionally lets out her desire for Soul's hands... His beautiful... musician hands... and Soul happily fuffils her with his favorite tool...Umm. His hands. OHHH YEEEAA!


**I KNOW I SUCK AT LEMONS! They are just so fun. Please comment or request a story to be written! Love you guys!**

"OW!" Maka heard Soul cry from her bedroom. Her head shot up from her book, which was extremely rare for her. A long sigh escaped her lips and she set the book down, ALSO very rare. Swinging her feet off the bed, Maka could only imagine what Soul had done. With half of her head still inside of her novel, Maka journeyed down the hallway and into Soul's room… only to find Soul with his finger caught in his window.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She asked. Soul flipped shit at the sound of her voice, causing him to twist his finger in the window pane violently. "Arrgh, I caught my hand in the damn window!" Stifling a giggle, Maka hunched over to hide her chest, which was shaking from laughter. "Oh, ha ha, Would you help me?" Soul snapped, glaring at his shaky meister.

Nodding, she hopped up on the bed next to her dumb weapon and lifted the window. Soul quickly pulled his throbbing finger from its grasp, and placed it in his mouth. Rolling her eyes, Maka shut the window and turned to watch Soul pout over his finger. Maka let out a small laugh and grasped his wrist, pulling it from the safety of his mouth. Before Soul could whine, she placed it in her own.

Soul sat still, waiting for Maka to do something. What in the hell was she doing? She would NEVER do something like this, even if it was as small as sticking her best friends finer in her tiny mouth. Soul was appearing to be calm, until Maka's mouth formed a light suction on his finger.

Soul felt a strong blush creeping on his face, and lowered his white head of hair to cover it. Maka realized that his finger was now bleeding, and slowly began to swirl her tongue around his tiny injured finger. Not noticing Soul was slightly disturbed and confused, she completely forgot what she was doing and began to enjoy the feeling of his beautiful hand in her mouth.

She would never admit it, but Maka had a fetish for Soul's hands. Ever since she saw him play the piano, she had kept a close eye on his long, slender fingers and everything they did. The way he held his glass, the way he ruffled his hair… Maka let out a soft moan, ultimately scaring Soul.

"You Know…" Soul mentioned, his voice hoarse. "You don't have to molest my finger…" With a loud gasp of realization, Maka released Soul from her extremely warm, wet mouth and fell backward. The bed creaked awkwardly when she landed on the edge, laying with nothing to support her but he elbows. "Sorry! Uh…. Does your finger feel better?"

"It felt better in your mouth." Soul whimpered joke fully, instantly receiving a death glare from her. "You seemed to like it better that way too." He said, smirking. Why he had decided to dare himself and push the limits, he would never know.

"That is NOT funny, Soul. I just wanted to make you finger feel better!" Maka yelled. She turned to leap of the bed, but before she could escape, Soul pounced forward and was now hovering over her exposed thighs. "Who said it was a joke?" Soul dared a little more, his husky voice beginning to capture Maka.

Maka stared down at Soul with wide, worried eyes as he held up one of his hands for her to see. "What's so wonderful about my hands, Maka? You seem to love watching them." Then he added, "And sucking on them." Maka let out a small pitiful whimper, helplessly shaking as Soul crawled further up towards her face. Faces only inches apart, Maka found her body beginning to relax under his. Deciding not to give into Soul so easily, she forced her body to tense up again.

Soul displayed an expression Maka couldn't exactly read, filling her stomach with butterfly's.

"Soul, let me go read my book!" She pleaded, angry at herself for wanting him. As if Soul could sense this, he let one hand hover just above her thigh. "Maka, do you want me to touch you?" He asked, eyes boring into hers. Maka considered kicking him in the crotch and running to find a thick enough book to slam into his cranium… But she felt her last pieces of self-control slip away.

Then, completely surprising Soul, Maka nodded. He only showed a confused face for a second, before nodding at her, and lightly laying his hand on her leg. Maka's breath suddenly hitched, and she held her heavy breathing as Soul's fingers lightly played across the inside of her legs. "Mmmh…" She finally let out, letting her head fall onto the bed and relax.

Soul's hand had come very close to her most sensitive flesh, and as she thought of this she began to feel a tingling sensation. She shifted awkwardly under him, concerning Soul. "Maka?" He asked. "are you okay?" She nodded, trying to hide any evidence of this new feeling between her thighs. Curiously, Soul held out one finger, and pushed it onto Maka's heat.

"Ah!" Maka cried, her back arching. The new feeling was unbearable, but she simply wanted a lot more. Soul put his free hand on her stomach, coercing her back onto the bed. Again, he pushed into Maka's warm mound, causing her to twitch. "Please…" She begged. "Please what?"

"Make me scream?" Maka whispered, her voice urgent and pleading. Soul smiled. "Happily." With that, Soul slid his middle finger past her underwear, and rubbed her pussy. Maka let out a much needed sigh, but soon her moans became frustrated whines. Understanding her need, Soul pushed the finger inside of Maka.

"Soul! Ah!" Maka yelled, straightening her legs. Soul pulled out slightly before violently jarring them back inside of his Miester. She mewed,

Trying to calm her aching head, only thoughts being. Oh. My. Fucking. And, god. "Umm… Harder?" Maka asked, chest heaving faster and faster with each movement of his finger. Soul added another digit into her before obeying, quickly thrusting into Maka as fast as he could with his fingers.

Maka kept opening her mouth to say something, but she had no words. They only came out as fulfilling Ah's and Ooh's. Every few minutes, soul added another finger. After what seemed an eternity, Soul had fitted FOUR fingers into Maka's tightness. She cried as soul curled two of them upward, hitting a small bean shaped button. "OHMAHGAWD"

Soul smirked, trying to think of new ways of pleasuring her. He knew her orgasm was coming, because he could feel Maka's skin begin to burn to the touch. He wanted her to come…. All over him and his sheets. Soul began to scissor his digits, making an entire new set of Sounds emerge from Maka. "Haaah…" She breathed, beginning to thrash and buck her hips onto his hand.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled a final time, before exploding onto his hand. A large pool of clear warn liquid came spilling from Maka and coating his hand. Soul smirked, and pulled his hand from Maka, watching as even more cum spilled onto the bed.

He watched intently as Maka's chest rose and lowered with every intense breath, her exhales extremely shaky from her previous engagement. "You know I love you, right?" Soul asked Maka. He wiated for an answer, holding his breath nervously. Only to find she was sleeping. It didnt mtter. He would tell her tommorrow.

Soul lay down on his bed, taking her up in his arms, and slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
